


Join The Pack

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt Jack, Hurt Jack Morton, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jack, Jack feels left out, Jack gets stabbed, Jack morton needs a hug, M/M, Sad Jack, Sweet randall, hints at Randall Carpio/Jack Morton, sweet lilith, the pack cares about Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Jack gets stabbed when out doing Order business, and he doesn't tell the pack because he doesn't want to bother them, but suddenly, he's not healing.





	Join The Pack

Ever since he had joined the Order, he had been getting into messes left and right. The first being that he had gotten turned into a fucking werewolf. That mess wasn’t so bad anymore. He had gotten used to being around Hamish, Lilith, and Randall all the time now. He almost felt like he was part of the pack. But the pack had their days when Jack would head back to his dorm instead of staying over because he just felt wrong sitting in on their family moments.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he knew he was wanted in the pack and everything, but sometimes, he felt like the cousin who was only around by marriage and not because they were related. And that was a mess of its own. But back on the subject of messes, he was in a big one right now. He had just gotten stabbed.

 

It wasn’t because of something he had done either. He got stabbed because am idiot newbie in the Order had pushed him and ran. He was scared and Jack understood, two years ago he had been in that same position, but right now, it sucked because of the knife wound in his right side. Thank god it was only normal though. 

 

_ It should heal in no time _ , he told himself. Except it felt like it was taking longer than normal to heal, and it hurt. Jack sighed, holding his hand against the wound as he walked back into his dorm building. He should be fine in the morning. He would wake up before class and take a quick shower, by then he should be all healed up. Jack nodded to himself, lying a towel on his sheets before laying down, worried that he my bleed on them by accident. And with that, he was asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**///**

  
  
  
  


Jack woke to pounding on his door. He sat up, wondering who on earth could be here at this early hour to wake him up before classes. He hissed when a throb went through his side due to the movement. He lifted his shirt and realized that he had yet to heal.  _ Fuck! _

 

“Jack, as your RA and your friend, I have to ask you to open the door dude. People are worried. You missed class today dude, you never miss class.” Randall’s voice called through the door.

 

_ Wait, what? Missed class? _ Jack looked over at his clock and was shocked to see that it was already 5:30pm. Jack let out a loud groan.

 

“Seriously dude, are you okay?” Randall called. Jack nodded and then remembered that Randall couldn’t see him. Jack stood carefully, holding his side to try and prevent any unnecessary pain. He opened the door and grinned.

 

“Hey Randall, I’m fine.” Jack’s smile dropped when Randall pushed him aside and walked into the room. Jack hissed again when Randall’s hand made contact with his wound. Randall looked up at him with wide eyes and quickly shut the door and locked it.

 

“Jack, are you okay?” Randall asked, helping to the bed so he could take a seat.

 

“Yeah, great. Just a small wound, trying to heal it.” Jack shrugged, he suddenly felt faint. Which wasn’t like him. He didn’t get faint.

 

“Well let me see it dude. You might have an infection if it isn’t healed at this rate.” Randall went for his shirt but Jack slapped his hands away.

 

“I’m fine really.” Jack tried to reassure him. Randall shook his head.

 

“When did this happen?” Jack thought back to what time it had been when he got back last night. 11:30? Midnight? 

 

“Around ten-ish.” Jack shrugged. Randall looked shocked.

 

“It's been over twelve hours dude. This could be a fatal wound. Remember, I’m pre-med. I can help with these sorts of things.” Randall reached for his shirt again. The second Randall lifted it and touched his side, everything went black.

  
  
  


**///**

  
  


Jack woke up in the pack house, he was on the couch from what he could see. He couldn’t really tell if anyone was there with him but there was something rubbing up and down his back softly and it felt amazing.

 

“Looks like he’s finally awake.” that voice belonged to Lilith, from what he could tell.

 

“Jack, how are you feeling?” that was Hamish.

 

“Can you hear us buddy?” Randall’s voice asked softly. Jack realized then that it was Randall’s hand that was rubbing the soothing pattern into his back.

 

“Yeah, I can hear you. I feel better.” Jack shrugged carefully. Sitting up slowly. “What happened?”

 

“After you told me you had gotten stabbed last night, I tried to check your wound and you passed out. I brought you here to get you all healed up. It wasn’t infected but it was a different kind of magic blade. It was sapping your energy.” Randall explained.

 

“It was a good thing he got you here when he did. You weren’t in good shape. Why didn’t you come here straight away?” Hamish asked, taking a seat in the armchair across from the couch and fixing him with a serious stare.

 

“I thought I would heal.” Jack shrugged.  _ And I didn’t want to bother you guys, _ he left out.

 

“Next time, come here you idiot.” Lilith sounded harsh, but Jack knew that was her way of showing that she cared.

 

“Sorry I worried you guys.” Jack said softly. He stood, ready to head back to his dorm.

 

“Whoa, hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Randall stood, taking his arm. Hamish and Lilith stood as well. Randall pulled him back down onto the couch.

 

“Back to the dorm?” Jack said uncertainly. Randall shook his head.

 

“Jack, you have a place here. Even if you didn’t Randall would probably let you stay in his room. Either way, you are allowed to stay here. Besides, you don’t have classes for the next three days. Stay here and rest.” Hamish said softly.

 

“I don’t want to intrude…” Jack sighed. He heard Lilith let out a groan.

 

“What do you mean, stupid? How can you intrude on your own pack?” she made him feel even dumber than usual.

 

“Well, you guys always do everything so perfectly together, I sometimes feel like I’m in the way.” Jack shrugged. Lilith sighed and walked over and hugged him. Jack was shocked, was everyone okay? Did he actually die? Was this a dream?

 

“Shut up, stupid. You’re welcome here and you aren’t in the way. We’re a pack. That’s means you too. Whether you like it or not.” Hamish came over and joined the hug.

 

“Every Wednesday is pack night. You should start coming.” he said.

 

“Yeah dude. It’ll be great.” Randall grinned, getting in on the hug too. Jack sighed softly, wrapped in three pairs of arms. He felt safe. It was a wonderful feeling.

 

“Now, Randall, show him to his room so he can get some rest.” Hamish ordered.

 

“Ehh, I’d rather show him to my room.” Randall winked at him and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

 

“Randall, you’re embarrassing the little virgin, just take him upstairs.” Lilith laughed. Jack groaned and covered his face and let Randall pull him upstairs.


End file.
